This invention relates to a connector construction and more particularly pertains to a plumbing joint connector which allows universal movement between elements thereof, thereby enabling a fluid connection to be effected between misaligned conduits.
In a more specific application, the connector hereinafter described in detail may be employed to advantage in connecting an interposed water meter to misaligned pipes of a water supply system.
The prior art, although cognizant of the desirability of universal joint movement in certain apparatus uses such as disclosed in Mango U.S. letters Pat. No. 3,145,932 which issued Aug. 25, 1964, directed to an aerator, has never satisfactorily provided joint flexibility such as is necessary in joining misaligned fluid conduits to an interposed meter. Joint constructions permitting the connection of such misaligned conduits must not only provide fluid flow along a non-axial path because of the misalignment, but must also maintain the fluid-tight integrity of the entire fluid-flow system.
The prior art in attempts to combat meter hookup difficulties due to conduit end misalignment have included the use of goose neck conduits such as are disclosed in Mueller U.S. letters Pat. No. 2,795,437 which issued June 11, 1957 and flexible lead nipples such as are disclosed in Ellis U.S. letters Pat. No. 1,949,829 which issued Mar. 6, 1934.
It is an object of this invention to provide a plumbing joint connector allowing universal relative movement between fluid conduit elements thereof so as to effect a fluid-tight joint between misaligned fluid conduits to which connected.
It is another object of this invention to provide a fluid meter construction employing at least one connector permitting universal movement. Such movement allows the fluid conduits in series with the interposed meter to be connected thereto though in non-axial alignment. Because of such universal movement permitted in the connector elements, a meter may interconnect fluid conduits in non-axial alignment without strains on the meter body.
It is another object of this invention to provide a connector construction allowing a wide range of angular dispositions between fluid conduits to be connected thereby in a fluid-tight manner.